Dimensions
by Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame
Summary: Hi. I'm blaze. I'm 16. Oh and did I mention we are in another dimension. Me and my friends were in the park and then this portel thing sucked us in and now were in mount justice. What is going on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Dimensions

Blazes p.o.v

So, it was just a normal day at school. And let me tell you it was so boring. Stupid teacher think they know everything, and when there wrong and you try to correct them they scream at you. And give you detention. But as always i just get my iPod and headphone and listen to my music. im really smart so i already know all this stuff. When the torcher was finally over, as it was Thursday, me and my friends

Karea (my best friend, I've known her since I was 5, she has long blond with black and pink stips in it,which is down to her hips and blue eyes. She is really skinny but sexy she's 16. She is wearing light blue jeans and light blue shirt with blue pumps. She has a secret tattoo on her wrist which says "BVB" in curvey writing but we all have it so its a group tattoo. And she has three pierceing on both her ears)

Seraphina (my sister, she has hazel eyes and short dark purple hair; she just loves to dye it. She's skinny as well. She's 14. She is wearing a purple mini skirt with leggings, a dark blue thin strapped top and black bumps. She doesn't have the tattoo on her wrist yet as she is too young, but she has a tongue piercing which our parents don't know about)

Danny (Ser's boyfriend, she started dating him a couple of months ago. He has blond hair with green eyes. He has a bit of muscle but really skinny and is 15. He is wearing blue top with jeans and blue shoes. He does have the tattoo and a nose piercing)

Zak (My best guy friend. I've known him since I was 10 when he moved here. He has jet black hair with white strips in it, its really cool cause its naturel, and he has brown eyes. He has a bit has some muscle but skinny and is 16. He is wearing blue jeans with a red top and black shoes. He is also dating Karea. He does have the tattoo and a lip piercing and another tattoo on his shoulder which is Kareas name with a heart)

and Alex (The best boyfriend ever. He has black hair and crystal blue eyes. I've known him all my live, he is a couple moths older than me, so he's 16 As am I. He has a bit of more stronger than Danny and Zak but just as skinny and is tall as are all of us. He is wearing tight black jeans, a black top and a jacket with black shoes as well. He has three tattoos, one of them the BVB on his wrist, my name on his shoulder and a 'BOTDF' tattoo on his arm. He also has a nose and lip piercing)

And that leaves me, I have long black hair just as long as Karea with natural red and purple highlights. I have bluey-greeny eyes but i wear different colour contacts everyday.I always have spare in my bag just in case so now my eyes are silver. I am skinny as well and very flexible, if we were a team I would be the leader (apparently there was a vote Lol) I am wearing tight black jeans, a black crop top with a black veil brides jacket on with black heeled boots. I also has three tattoos, one on my wrist, one on my shoulder with Alex's name and one on my arm with BOTDF written in curly writing. Also I have a nose piercing, three ear piercing on each ear and snake bites. Oh and I'm adopted but only my Alex and Ser knows it. It turns out I was left on there door step when I was a 9ish but I couldn't remember how I got there or who I was. My adopted parent found me passed out there in the morning. how sad:( but I'll live.

We all listened to them same music and sometimes we got bullied for it. Our favourite bands are black veil brides and blood on the dance floor. We all go to the same school. We all had karate practise. Then we would all walk to the park. We were like a team, it was awesome. It dark so the stars, moon and some street lamps are the only things lighting the area. we walk past the lake and it look so beautiful with the moon shimmering off it. I had a strange feeling something was wrong.

Practise was not so hard today but we all had a couple of bruises forming. While we were walking, me and Alex were talking about our favourite show, Young justice. I held onto Alex a bit as during practise i sprained my ankle a bit. The others were talking about something else. We stopped to wait for them and i saw Zak and kar holding hands and Sur and Danny holding hands as well.

When they catch up we sit down on the grass staring up to the sky. Me, alex and Danny always hide our guitars out here so we got them out and started strumming. we did some random songs from BVB and BOTDF. We did this for at least two or three hours when i looked at my watch. 9:30, looks like we had to go. We got up and stretched. We were just about to put out guitars back in hiding in there cases when all of a sudden a blue portal thing just came out of nowhere and then we were all sucked in. Before I got sucked in a swear I heard a creepy laugh. And then all I saw was black nothingness.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a cave type thing. I still had my guitar on my hand and it was not broken, thank jinxx I can't live with out it.. "What the hell was that" Karea asked. I had no idea, but the place did seen familiar.

"To be honest kar, I have no idea" Zac replied rubbing his head.  
I saw Zak, Sur, Kar and Danny but where was Alex?

"Um Blaze, could you please get of me?"said a voice under me. I then realized that I was sitting on Alex's chest, well lying on is more the word.

"Ops sorry, I didn't see you down there" I replied, god I was so embarrassed, I could fell the redness in my cheeks. I got off him and he sat up.

"Um sorry to interrupt love birds but where are we?" Seraphina said. Again i blushed and i moved a piece of my hair out of my eyes. I looked carefully and then I hit me.  
We were in mount justice. This isn't possible Mount Justice is not real. Uh oh. "Um guys we are either 1) in another dimension, 2) were dreaming or 3) were dead" I said with a sarcastic tone, not knowing which one was right. I let go of my guitar. Deciding it was time we started to look around I tried to stand but a sudden pain in my head made me fall.  
Black and white spots clouded my vision and just before I hit the ground I saw a yellow and red flash. Before i lost conscious I heard Alex shout my name and darkness took over.

KF p.o.v (Just before they came)

"BAYWATCH GIVE IT BACK OR SO HELP MY I WILL SHOVE ONE OF MY ARROWS SO FAR UP YOUR …"

Arty began but only to be interrupted by Kaldur. "Artemis I would ask you not to finish that sentence"

Thank you Kaldur, since Megan and Conner were out and Robin and zee were on a date I got really bored really quick. So in my spare time I thought I'd play a prank on my girlfriend, Artemis. It's so worth it. Since the day before I painted all her arrows a bright pink colour I thought it would be quite mean if her bow didn't have the same treatment.

So that's what I've been doing all morning. I had just finished painting it finally as she was chasing me or should I say trying to chase me all morning. "BAYWATCH!" shouted Artemis. As much as this was fun, I put her bow on the table in the lounge while she was distracted by Kalder. So I guess she found it. I added a little, ok a lot of pink and I even put pony stickers on it. Just before I collapsed with laughter, I saw a blue light coming from the training room.

I thought it was just the zeta tubes but I didn't hear anything from the computer. Then I heard an unfamiliar voice. So I went to see what it was. I was just round the corner when I heard someone " or 3 were dead" said a girl she had long black, red and purple hair. I saw a girl with purple hair, another girl with blond hair, the girl with black and red hair and a boy with black hair, another boy with blond hair and a boy with black and white hair. Weird. They all look like they are mid-teeny. And they all had piercings on them.

All in all there were 3 girl and 3 boys. All of them I had never seen before. How did they get in our hq. Three of them had guitars with them.  
Then the leader (I guess) tried to stand but failed and collapsed. I than ran from my current position and caught her just before she hit the floor. "Blaze!" shouted the closes boy. I then gently laid her down on the floor and called Kaldur and Arty.

* * *

I hope ya like it. Plz review but no flames please. Thx

Blaze Grayson


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

i do not own young justice just my OC

* * *

Blaze's p.o.v  
Darkness, all I saw was darkness and nothingness. I had this pounding in my head and it wouldn't stop. My memories are all clouded. I see clips of them and then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I remember going through a blue portal with my friends, then I tried to stand up and felt a pounding in my head causing me to fall. I remember I saw a red and yellow flash, and then nothing. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't move my body. I welcomed darkness once again.

/_dream\ _  
_I was running through a forest and I was crying only it wasn't me as a teen it was me as a child. I felt horrible I had seen something bad. I had a leotard on and my hair was tide up. I looked like one of those circus performers. Some boy was chasing me shouting something. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I could hear sirens and I saw lights. Death. I remember seeing someone I love die. Two people. My mother and father. They fell. No this is not true. Now something else was chasing me. The boy was gone and this creature was there. Run, run faster. I tripped on something and the creature slowed to a stop. This thing threw a claw at me and I cried harder. Pain. I felt pain. I saw blood and red filled my vision. This is not true. It's a dream. Not real. Please let me wake up soon. Let me wake up. The creature disappeared and the woods did as well. There was someone to the side of me. I saw the boy but he was in the distance screaming at me. Crying. And then I felt something hit my head and my vision disappeared and I passed out._

_/end of dream\_

I was coming to when I felt a hand on my hand. I felt tears flowing down my face. Pain. I felt pain. I slowly opened my eyes, the light burned at first but once I got use to it, I found Alex staring at me. His crystal blue eyes could go on forever, I remember my mom telling me that the eyes are the window to the sole. And his eyes was filled with concern and love.

I look around and find its just him and me."Hi, do you have got the plate for the truck that hit me. Wait where everyone. Where am I?" I asked trying to sit up but suddenly felt a rush of pain to my torso. I noticed that I had a bandage round it, my head and my leg.

I winced and Alex noticed it. "Woe firefly, you need to relax. At practise you bruised a few ribs, sprained your ankle and when we went through the portal you hit your head pretty hard." He said gentility pushing me back down.  
When did I hit my head? Huh? What was that dream. Or was it a memory.  
I tried again but slowly, and when I finally to stand I tried to walk. But I fell and luckily Alex caught me. "See firefly" I still remember when he first gave me that nickname, it was our first date.  
We were 14 and we went to watch some fireworks. From then I just leaned on him. I could smell his colon that i bought him for his 15 birthday. Surprisingly we had the same birthday, somehow thats and my name was the only thing i could remember from when i was a child, and I still wear the ruby neckless he gave me. I was staring up at those blue eyes again but this time I kissed him. When we broke from the kiss, we continued to stare into each other eyes.

I began to learn in for another we were interrupted when the door opened and in came Zac, Sur, Danny and Kar with… Robin and Kid flash! What the hell was going on?! And just when I thought that things couldn't get any weirder, I could have sworn that Zac's eyes were glowing. And not only that but ser's hand went visible then invisible. And the room temperature suddenly dropped and was brought back up when Danny came in. It was then that I realised that Alex was vibrating. I finally had enough.  
"Ok, what the hell is going on. Alex is vibrating, ser's hand keeps going invisible and I could have sworn that Zac's eyes are glowing" I said. I didn't mention Danny's temperature thing cause I was still tired. My hand was beginning to vibrate as I was still holding on Alex. I would have let go but then I heard something behind me.

Then without thinking a big bubble of water and air formed around me and Alex. I was shocked at this but then I heard some voices. They were speaking to me, though I couldn't understand them. Then all of a sudden the bubble popped. I felt so weak for some strange reason and i fell again. Alex helped me up again.  
"Wow did you do that, Sissy"Ser asked me that was her nickname for me.  
I think I did but I wasn't sure, it was then that I realised that Ser was slightly floating. "I think Ser." I replied. "So what is going on?" I asked.

"That's what I want to find out." said a voice from behind robin. And as I suspected, it was the dark night himself, Batman! Crap he is so creepy in real life. Cool! That was one thing me and andy biersack has in common I loved batman.  
"How about we start from the beginning?" asked KF (Kid Flash for short, me and robin are like almost twins with the personality. Cause even before I saw the show I always say taught and asters and what is with every one and either being over or underwhelmed)  
" Ok, well I'm Blaze, this is my boyfriend Alex, my sister Seraphina and her boyfriend Danny and my best friend Karea and her boyfriend Zak. Me, Alex, Danny and Kar are 16, and Ser and Danny is 14." I said pointing " oh and don't worry we already know who you are wally."I said, the look on Wally's face is hilarious. I was still in Alex's arms and beginning to get use to his vibrating. I look at Ser who is Danny arms ,same as Kar in Zak's

"Ok, so how did you get here?" asked robin. I could help but notice that he had a strange symbol on his right wrist, like mine. Weird or what? "Um well we don't know. One minute we were walking in the park after practise, like we always do, then we sat down and we were just singing and playing guitar then we got up to get home and then poof this blue portal thing just popes out of nowhere and we get sucked in. And the next thing we knew we were in mount justice. I mean how can you get from America to Happy Haber talking to sideki... I mean protégés from a T.V show. Crazy right…" Began Ser.

Uh oh she has had too much sugar. I bet she talks faster that wally and all in one breath, I don't know how she does it.  
"Who gave her monster?" I asked quietly so only Alex could hear me and he chuckled a big.  
"Ser calm down you've had a bit too much sugar." Danny began. We all laughed at this except batman but he never laughs. Eventually she calmed down to normal but that's still to kuku. It's time like these that I remember that Ser's not my biological sister.  
I sometimes wonder if my family is looking for me out there. I hope someday I find them. My thoughts went back to the boy in my dream. Who was he. And why did he look like I knew him. And what was that creature.  
"Pardon?" Asked robin who was on my right and Alex to my left.  
"What?" I asked breaking me out of my trance.  
"You said what was that creature and Richard" he said. What? I must have said my thoughts but who was Richard.  
" umm I don't know, sorry" I said again my thought went back to the creature when Wally snaps me out of my trance but asking a question. "Wait, you called me Wally before, how do you know that?" Wally asked. How was I going to explain that? Oh this is going to be good.  
"Um well were we are from young justice and the justice league is all in comics and cartoons." Alex replied still holding me.  
"Do you know everyone's I.D" asked Robin. I smiled at robins question, oh if he only knew.  
"Of course Dick" I said. He looked surprised, but its hard to see with his mask however batman kept a straight face.  
Suddenly this pounding in my head brought me down to my feet in pain. I saw that Robin was next to me in pain as well. I tried to keep my mouth shut from screaming but the pain just doubled and I screamed. By this time Alex and Ser was next to me asking me what was wrong. I opened my eyes and saw bats next to robin as well. I looked to Alex and he had worry and...pain in his eyes. I the pounding in my head just got worse and I let loose another scream as did robin. Images were flipping through my mind. The boy, my mother and father falling. Death. And HIM. A masked figure. Laughing. The same laugh that I heard when we went thought the portal thing. I heard wally near robin with the same worry and concern in his voice. The pain wouldn't stop and I screamed again. Please stop the pain. And then my wish was granted as I saw black spots in my vision and I closed my eyes but before I did that I heard a door open and then I welcomed the everlasting darkness.

* * *

please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Blazes p.o.v

_/dream\ _  
_Pain. I felt pain. I saw a creature craw it's way towards me. Its eyes staring into mine. With its teeth bare and pointy. I don't know if this was a dream or a memory. Why? Why me? What did I do. I was 9 again. I was strapped in a chair. Ropes was around my body,wrists and my feet. I felt someone behind me. In a chair as well. I felt there shoulders lift up and down like they were crying. It was then that I realised tears were flowing down my face swell. I some how knew the boy behind me. He was family. But WHO was he? The ropes on my wrists were hurting and then a door opened. A man walked in with a needle in both hands one green and one blue. He was walking closer to me and the boy. He was covered in white clothes like doctors in surgery. He stopped in front of me and injected the green vile in my arm and the blue one in the boys. I then felt more pain and I tried to scream. But I hade a cloth over my mouth. Me and the boy started thrashing around and all I felt and knew was pain. I felt my eyes and my hair change colour. I heard the man laugh. I cried and cried in pain hoping for it to stop. Anything. And then it did. I was still crying. I opened my eyes and say a portal and I was sucked in but not the boy. My brother. That's who he was. My brother. And all I saw was black._

_/end of dream\_

I was in a bed again and I felt weak. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes but I could hear voices.  
"Why won't she wake up" said a girl. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I don't know Ser but we all hope soon. Does anyone have any idea to what happened?" Said a boy. Ser? Danny? No reply to his question. I tried to someone the strength to move my hand and I managed to move my finger but even that was hard. I heard movement and someone holding my hand and then I heard a voice.

"Firefly, come one please wake up. Please for me" I couldn't move. I really wanted to but I couldn't. Alex? I tried to open my eyes and failed but I tried again. This time I did. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw I was in a white room. I saw my friends and some other people. I felt someone lift up my hand and I turned my head and saw Alex, with tears in his eyes.  
"Alex." I tried to say but my throat felt dry and it sounded like 'lex' he smiled and I was suddenly attacked by hugs by my family. I think of my best friends as my family as we were so close. They acted as if I was gone for weeks. Zak handed me some water and I said thanks. I gulped done it slowly and sat up a bit with the help of Alex.  
"What happened? " I asked slowly almost scared of the answer. There all looked at each other and then back to me.

"We don't know blaze. We thought you knew. One minute we were laughing and the next you and 'Robin' were on your knees in pain and screaming. You scared the shit out of us. We had no idea what to do. Then Black canary and the rest of the team came in and you and Robin passed out. That was a week ago. You both have been in a coma fora week and we were so scared you weren't going to wake up" said Karea. By the end of her explanation she burst out into tear. Oh no she never crys. Danny tried to comfort her but I gestured for a hug. She came over and I just hugged her.

"Group hug!" Cried Zak. At that we all laughed but did it anyway. I couldn't breath but I never wanted this moment to end.

"Guys...can't ...breath..." I tried to say and they got off. But we were still laughing. I tried to get out of the bed but Alex stopped me.

"Nope, you need to rest. You are not leaving" he said with a straight face but his eyes contained fun.  
"Awwwww why? you know I hate staying in bed" I whined to be honest I felt fine.  
"Please" I said with the best cute face I could muster. No one could resist my eyes.  
"Fine but take it easy please. For me?" He said. I pretended to think it over and just nodded. Finally I could get out of the room. When I stud up properly I gave my family a proper hug each and kissed Alex. Just as we separated the door slid open revealing wally slightly holding Robin. I smiled and then I realised he look so much like the boy in my dreams. Maybe... No it can't be. It was a dream and that's it.  
"Cool your awake, come on let's introduce you to the team. Follow the wall-man" I giggled a bit but follow anyway. Alex was still holding me so we walked together and I could hear everyone behind me. We walked through a corridor and towards the living room. Near the kitchen. Just then my stomach decided to embarrass me and made a horrible sound. I was really hungry. Alex, Ser and Kar laughed at me since they were the closes and I blushed. It's not my fault if I'm hungry. We continued walking sat on the sofa near the rest of the team. A girl called Megan gave me a sandwich and I happily ate it without a fuse.  
"How bout we sit in a circle and introduce our self. Sounds fun" asked Ser and we all agreed. I thought I would start.

"Ok, hi. I'm blaze sixx. I'm 16. My favourite colour is black, red and purple. Alex is my boy-friend and I can sing, play the guitar and the drums. I also love to draw and I love black veil brides and blood on the dance floor. In fact I have three tattoos. One on my wrist, one of my sholder and the other on my arm" I said showing my tats. Next was Alex.

" Um my name is Alex mora (only the BVB army will get this). I'm 17, my favourite colour is black and dark blue. Blaze is my girlfriend and I can play guitar, bass and sing. I love black veil brides and blood on the dance floor. I have three tattoos same as blaze. And I love to write" he said while showing his tats. Then was Ser.

" hi my name is Seraphina Sixx but everyone calls me Ser. I'm blazes sister. Im 14. My favourite colour is purple. I love to dye my hair. I can play drums, sing and the violin. Im dating Danny. I love Black veil brides and blood on the dance floor. I have a tongue bar but no tattoos yet." Explained Ser and at the end she showed her tongue bar. Next was Danny.

"  
Sup, I'm Danny Monroe (BOTDF fans). I'm 15 my favourite colour is blue. I love to go camping. I can play bass, guitar and a bit of vocals. I love Black veil brides and blood on the dance floor. I have a tattoo and I have been dating Ser for 4 months. And I love dogs." He said showing his tattoo. Now it's Karea

" Hey. I'm Karea Hills (SWS fans) I'm 16 my favourite colours are purple and blue. I love dancing. I can sing, play guitar and a bit of drums. I love Black veil brides and blood on the dance floor.i have two tattoos. One on my wrist and a black rosé on my neck. Zak is my boyfriend and I have been blazes best friend since she was 9." She said finishing showing her tattoos. And finally of my group Zak

" hi my name is Zak parente (MIW fans) I'm 16. My favourite colour is red. My hair is like this naturally. I love the woods and sometimes go camping.I love Black veil brides and blood on the dance floor. I can play guitar, vocals, violin and piano. I have two tattoos. One on my wrist and the other on my shoulder. Karea is my girlfriend. I move to Los Angeles when I was 10 and became really close friends with blaze and everyone else" he said and that was us finished.

Now it was young justices turn.  
( you should already know the basic info on everyone so I'm not doing it and because I'm lazy ;) )  
YJ introduced themselves in this order Kalder, Rachel (rocket) (who are dating) wally, Artimes (dating) Megan, conner (dating) and then Dick and Zatanna (dating). After that we all ordered pizza for dinner and decided to watch a film while it was coming. We had to order like 6 large pizzas cause of wally and alex, as they both have super speed there always hungry. The guilt was eating at me and I could not take it anymore. We were a family and I needed to tell them about me.

" Zak, Danny, ,Karea, Alex and Ser can I please speak to you in privet please" I asked politely and they all nodded so we moved into the corridor. Just breath.  
When we stopped I turned to face them. There eyes were full of concern.  
" guys, we are like a family and families don't keep secrets. But I have one and I just can't keep it in anymore." I started Alex and Ser looked at me and they knew what I was talking about.  
"I...I'm..." I couldn't get up the courage and I let a tear fall. "I'm adopted" I couldn't bare to look my friends, my Family in the eye. But I knew I had too. Zak,Danny and Karea had a look of hurt in there eyes.  
"W...why didn't you tell us before?" Asked danny in a whisper. I didn't know how to answer.  
"I don't know, I thought you would treat me different." I said with a tear rolling down my face. " my adopted parent found me when I was 9. I was passed out on there door step and I couldn't remember anything apart from my name and my birthday. Ser and Alex knows but I really wanted to tell you guys" I said. Alex came and hugged me and I held him tight. Zak and Danny look lest hurt but Karea looked angry.  
"Why blaze?! Why didn't you tell me, your my best friend. I've known you for 7years and you never told me that!" She said with anger in her eyes. I deserve this. It's my fault.  
"I was scared Kar. I thought things would be different and I never wanted to hurt you" I replied with a bit more courage. She still looked angry.  
"We'll its too late for that bitch! So you told your fucking boyfriend but not me! 7 years blaze. 7 fucking years. I told you everything but you lied" she shouted. This got me angry as well.  
" I never lied. If you were me you would be the same. You have no fucking idea how this hurt me. How it was killing me knowing that someone came me up. And you! You have a mother and a father who is yours. You have no idea the pain this secret has put me threw" I shouted back. By know wally, dick, kalder and Artimas have come to see what the shouting was about. They were just behind Danny and Zak  
"You know what blaze. Fuck you and your secret. I told YOU EVERYTHING! And you just hurt me. Your parent are probably so glad that that gave a bitch like you up now!" She screamed at me. I stopped. All the hate I had just died then. I stopped breathing and I looked down.  
" your right." I whispered the tears were flowing like a river now. And there not going to stop now. " your right Karea." I said and with one last look I ran. I heard Alex shout my name but I just kept running. The tears were closing my vision. Somehow I got to a door and I opened it and it walked outside. She was right. My parent are happy that I'm gone. And so is Karea. I climbed a tree and a cried. I usually never cry but now I can't stop. I hear the door open and I see Alex, wally and dick come out to look for me. I just stay still and hide deeper in the tree. Its raining and im cold but i don't care. There probably here to kick me out and make sure I don't come back. I set my back next to the trunk and let my eyes drop and I sunk into my slumber.

* * *

So what do ya think? Good bad? Please read and review thx I am currently in the middel of wrighting ch 4 and will update ASAP


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karea p.o.v. ( didn't expect that did ya ;) )  
"You know what blaze. Fuck you and your secret. I told YOU EVERYTHING! And you just hurt me. Your parent are probably so glad that that gave a bitch like you up now!" I screamed at her. The moment I said those words I regretted it. She looked down and whispered something. I saw her tears flow. She usually never crys unless its something really bad. Oh god. What did I just do.  
" your right Karea" she said. Before I could say anything she just ran away. Shit shit shit shit.  
"Blaze!" Alex shouts after her. "Way to go Karea. She has been killing herself cause she wanted to tell you her secret. She stopped eating and she barely slept. She is a really good actress. You have no idea" he said that ran off, to try and find her then wally and dick ran after her as well.  
"Do you mind telling us what that was about" asked Artimes. I looked her in the eyes and said "I just lost my best friend" before crying my eyes out and hugging Danny.  
" she told us a big secret and Kar didn't take it so well. If you want to know you have to ask her." Said Ser. Even though she is the youngest she was one of the wisest next to Danny. I have to go after her. I wiped my tears away and let go of Danny.  
" I have to find her and tell her I am sorry" I say to Danny and he nods and I take off running. I see the door open and I go outside and it started to rain. I don't care I have to find blaze. I begin looking for her in the bushes. The colder and wetting I get from the rain, I feel like its taking my strength away but I have to keep going. I continue searching for 1 hour and still nothing. I don't think I can last much longer but I can't give up. I keep walking and searching when I see wally. He is looking as well and I just can't take it anymore. Just as he sees me my body gives in and I collapse. I see him zoom over to me and catches me. I can see the worry in his eyes and I pass out.

Dicks p.o.v.

"You know what blaze. Fuck you and your secret. I told YOU EVERYTHING! And you just hurt me. Your parent are probably so glad that that gave a bitch like you up now!" She screamed at blaze. Whoa what is going on. Blaze look at the ground and I saw he tears flow from her eyes. "Your right Karea" she says and then she runs off. Alex shouts her name and speaks to Karea "Way to go Karea. She has been killing herself cause she wanted to tell you her secret. She stopped eating and she barely slept. She is a really good actress. You have no idea" he said that ran off, to try and find her then wally and I follow. We get to a door and open it. Just great it leads to the woods. I hope we find her.  
"Split up and meet here in 1 and half hours. If you find her just call." Said Alex to us and we did split up. I was looking for tracks and I found hers. Yes! Thank you bats! I followed her and there heard towards a tree. She must have climbed it. I carefully climbed as it was raining and slippery. I reach the top and saw her. She looked cold and wet from the rain. So I took of my hoody and cover her from getting wetter. I felt her neck for a pulse. There was one strong and fine. I let out a breath I didn't know I had. I shook her a bit and she woke up. She stretched and yawned. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked around and he eyes found me. I looked in her eyes and I felt like I knew her. When I passed out I had this dream and I saw a girl, my sister. Me and bats still look for her but she just vanished. Her eye. My sister eyes. No this is not true. Ser is her sister not mine. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.  
"ce faci aici?" (What are you doing here?) she said in Romanian. How did she know my first language. She looked confused. She spoke again. "ce limbă vorbesc și de ce nu pot vorbi engleză?" ( what language am I speaking and why can't I speak English) I really didn't know. Maybe being here brought memories.  
"Blaze vă sunt vorbitori de limbă română și nu știu de ce nu vorbesc limba engleză. încerca să vorbească limba engleză salut"(blaze you are speaking romanian and i don't know why you can't speak english. try to speak english say hello) I said trying to understand why she couldn't speak English. She tried to say hello at least 5 time and she finally said it n the 6th try.  
" How did you find me?" She said in a small voice. Wow she seems really small now. When I met her she was the strong and confident type. Maybe that fight was really bad.  
" trained by the best detective in the word plus you left footprints" I said with a smirk and she laughed a bit. It was still raining so I got some branches and made a roof type thing. So we were covered from the rain. My thoughts trailed back to that girl in my dreams. I have to ask her if Ser is her really sister just to make sure my crazy thought is wrong. "Blaze, I have to ask you. Is Ser your real sister?" I asked slowly she looked scared again.

Blazes p.o.v.

"Blaze, I have to ask you. Is Ser your real sister?" Robin asked. Shit. Did he hear mine and Kareas fight. How do I answer this. Should I tell the truth. My thoughts raced back to the boy in my dreams. My brother. He looked a lot like robin but its impossible. I breathed in and spoke " No. My adopted parents found me when I was 9. I was passed out on the mat. The only thing I could remember was my name and my birthday" I looked down and he asked another question.  
"When is your birthday" he said. I was still looking at my feet. I have to tell the truth.  
"April the 1st 1997" I replied. I heard him suck in a breath and then he asked the finally question. The question I had been dreading.  
"Do you have a brother" I just couldn't take it anymore. I burst into a set of fresh tears. I could feel his arms around me. Hugging me. Protecting me. I simply nodded as I didn't trust my voice. He held me as I cried. What seemed like forever later I managed to stop crying and look up to him. " I don't know. I saw this boy in my dreams and I don't know if there memories or just dreams" I said wiping my final tear away."In my dreams, I see this boy. He has blue eyes and black hair. And he's chasing me. I'm 9 again and we are both wearing leotards and my hair is tied up. The boy chasing me is shouting to me to stop. We both have tears in our eyes and I remember death. I look back at the boy but he's not chasing me anymore. This creature is. Then I trip and I fall. The creature stops and looks at me. I then look the other way and see the boy. Screaming at me to get up. I then feel something hit my head and I pass out." I said to him. I am staring at my hands and shaking but I continue.  
" I wake up again and I'm in a room. I'm tide to a chair. Rope is tied on my wrists, feet and my body. So I can't move. I feel a chair behind me and the boy is there again and he is trying to say something but our mouths are tide. Then a man enters the room. He is carrying needles in his hands..." I say but I am interrupted by Robin.  
" one blue and another green?" He asked. I'm shocked. How did he know.  
"Ya, how did you know" I asked looking him in the eyes, well shades.  
" I knew cause 7 years me and my sister was kidnaped. After our...our parents... Was... Killed. I follow my sister into the forest and we got kidnaped. I woke up in this room tied like you said. Then a man came in with two needles, a blue and a green one. He injected the green one in my sister and the blue one is me. I remember pain, like no pain I have every felt. We were thrashing around and then the pain stopped and then another man came in. Then you got sucked into this blue portal and batman found me. I have been looking for her since. And I think I found her." He finished. I swear I saw some tears flow down his face. I have no Idea how to react. I was shocked, scared, happy, sad, and joyful. Could this really be my brother.  
"Me and my sister are twins. We have this strange mark on our wright wrists. Could I please see your wrists?" He asked. I slowly took of my glove for my right hand. I handed him it and I saw his wrist. Match. It's true. I have found my brother. My family. Tears were in both of our eyes. "Match" I said. Just then he jumps at me and hugged me. This time I hugged back at full force and we just spent forever hugging. I slowly leg go as did he and I took of his glasses. They were the blue that the my brother on my memory had. I hugged him again. We spent hours just talking about our lives. He told me his life with Bruce and I told him my life in LA. I didn't even realise it was hours until I saw the sun rise. Wow time flys. We start laughing and he puts his shades back on.  
"Come on sis. We have to get back to our HQ before they call bats or someone else to look for us." He said with a smile.

* * *

what do us think? Please review if I should continue. I will update in a couple of days like three or four as I am really busy gonna starts school soon so up need to study a bit but I will finish this story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blazes p.o.v

We slowly climbed down but the branch broke and I landed on my bad ankle. I screamed in pain. It was defiantly broken now. Shit. Second later Dick was at my side seeing if I was okay. I nodded and tried to get up. He helped me up. I had to lean on him so we could get back inside. Every time I put just a little bit of pressure on my ankle, pain shot though it and I whimpered. When we finally got to the door my ankle was hurting if I put pressure on it or not. My thought traced back to Karea. Did she really mean what she said. What bout Alex is he ok. Or is Danny and Zak still made at me. Before I knew it we were at the living room again. Danny,Zak,Alex and Ser was sleeping on the coach together. They looked so cute. "Awe there adorable." I said. So I hopped over and quickly to a pic on my phone. Click. Shit the sound. Alex was a light sleeper. One time I dropped a book and he woke up. Please don't wake up. Oh and with my luck he did. He open his eyes and blinked a couple time. He looked around and his eyes latched on me.

"Blaze!"he shouted and jumped at me. He hugged me so tight and when we separated he kissed me. To say I was taken by surprise was a understatement. But I kissed back. By this time Ser and Zak woke up and jumped on me. Hugging me. Danny like his sleep and didn't wake up. So Ser kicked him. He shot straight up and kicked my bad ankle. I scream in pain and held me ankle. Dick and Alex were at my side in a instant. Cheaking to see if I was ok.  
"Guys I'm fine, just hurt my ankle in the tree. Please give me some space." I say hopping to the sofa. Danny apologises and looks guilty. I get up and hop to him.  
"Don't worry Danny, I'm fine" I say and hug him.  
"No your not Blaze. You probably broke your ankle. Come on we're going to the infirmary." Says Dick. Wow protective brother much. I still can't believe he is my brother. Before I argue Alex picks me up. Brides style.  
"Alexander mora put me down now! I can walk." I shout hitting his chest. He just smiles and says no. I growl at him but don't move. When we arrive, I see Black canary there.  
"I see you found her, what happened to her ankle?" She asked Dick.  
" I found her in a tree and when we were climbing down a branch snapped and she fell on her bad ankle. I think it's broken but we need a x-ray" dick explains while Alex sets me on a bed. BC (Black canary) x-rays my ankle and it is broken but not that bad so I only have to wear a cast for a week. Yay for me. Note the sarcasm. BC gave me some pain killers and some water and I swallowed them. It was then that I realised that Karea was not with Zak.  
"Guys were is Karea?" I ask and Zak shuffles uncomfortably. Something's up.  
"Where is she?" I ask again.  
"Well she went out looking for you to say she was sorry and then bout a hour and a half later wally came back saying that she passed out. She's not woken up yet" said Zak, what! She went out looking for me. And she passed out.  
"Can I see her?" I ask and look at Alex and he nods. He puts me on his back and we go to the next room. I always love piggy back rides. When we enter the room I see her on a bed. She looks fine but her hair is red with yellow and orange strips like fire. When did she change her hair. I gasp. I get down of Alex's back and hop over to her. I took her hand and it was boiling. But she looked fine. I closed my eye and felt this energy flow through me and into her. I hear several gasps but I still concentrate. When I open my eyes again I felt weak and I see her eyes open as well. I lift her hand up to my face and kiss it. Telling her I'm here. She looks over to me and smiles weakly. She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. I hand her some water and she slowly drinks it. I help her sit up slowly and Zak came and hugged her. I saw tears in her eyes.  
"Blaze, I'm so sorry for what I said. It was wrong. Please forgive me. I can't live without a member of my family." Karea said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. I didn't know I was crying till I felt a wet tear on my cheek. I wiped it away and replied happily. " of corse, though it should be me saying sorry. For not telling you." I hug her and inhale her sent.  
"How about we're even?" She said and we both laugh. Ad I hugged her again.  
"GROUP HUG!" Shouted Danny. We all laughed but hugged anyway. When we broke me and dick both yawned. I guess the night we sent catching up court up to us. We both laughed and yawned again.  
" let's leave Karea to rest while we do the same" said Dick. I nodded. He motioned for us to follow we all hugged Kar one more time and followed. I got on Alex's back each lead us to a room. We said we would share rooms with our boyfriends to make less space. He agreed but he made sure mine and Alex's room was next to his. Over-protected brother mode activated. We then just realised that we had no clothes. Shit.  
Dick said he would be right back and when he returned he had Zatanna with him.  
"Zee could you please create some clothes for everyone and we will go shopping later?" Dick asked with a huge grin. She laughed and nodded.  
" gnirB ereht dehtolc dna lanosrep sgniht ereh" (Bring there clothes and personal things here) she said and our belongings appeared. I got off Alex's back and hopped over to zee.  
"Thank you so much zee" I said and i hugged her.  
"Your welcome Blaze" she replied with a smile. I yawned again. We picked up our thing and we separated in our rooms. I hopped in our room was really nice. It had black walls with a double bed, desk,TV, separate bathroom and a closet and a dresser with a mirror.  
"Zee put a spell on all the closets so they never get full" said a voice behind surprising me. I jumped but didn't scream. Dick. He chuckled a bit and hugged me. It felt good to hug my brother. He kissed my cheek but not in a romance way but a brotherly way.  
"Good morning. Hope ya sleep well" he said and he exited the room. I turned around and saw Alex. He looked angry. Wh...oh he thought me and dick liked each other.  
"Alex it's not what you think" I say. He looks at me like he thinks I thinks he's stupid.  
"Blaze really I'm not that stupid." He says and begins to walk away but I stop him.  
"Alex stop." I begin but he interrupts.  
"No blaze, I saw with my eyes. He kissed your cheek and hugged you and you didn't stop him. And you knew I was here" by this time we both had tears in our eyes. He thinks I'm cheating on him with my brother. I guess I have tell him sooner than I thought. I hopped over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"No Alex, its.. Not that. He's...he's my brother" I choke out. He looks at me and just stares into my eyes. "Alex I love you. I always have and always will. I am never going to cheat on you" I say getting closer to him and holds him cheek. I lean closer and I kiss him.  
He kisses me and back passionately. I start to play with his hair and we pull even closer. After a while we both break for air. He looks at me and speaks with kindness, " Blaze I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I'm so sorry. I love you too. And I'm so glad you found your brother" I smiled at him and kissed him again.  
When we broke I yawned. Wow I really am tired. I hopped to the bath room and got changed. I wore black shorts and a crop top. I also wore fluffy grey socks and my favourite black hug boots. Well on one foot i wore socks a hug boots.I come out and see Alex got changed. He is topless and wearing dark blue track suit bottoms and is wearing grey socks. I quickly brush my teeth and put my hair is a pony-tail and climb into bed. I take of my boot and put it to the side. It's a bit hard with a cast but later canary said I could just bandage it and try not to walk on it. She also gave me crutches in case Alex wasn't there. Alex turned off the light and closes the curtains. He then walks over to the bed and snuggles near me under the quilt. He wraps his arm round me and I snuggle into his chest  
"Sleep tight firefly" he says.  
"You too" I replied and I closed my eyes and let the sleep just wash over me.

so what do ya think I will try to upload ASAP but school is starting soon but I promise I will try


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ser's p.o.v (haven't done hers yet)  
After Zatanna brought some of our clothes here, we all separated into our rooms. The room that me and Zak have is perfect. It has dark people walls with a double bed, desk,TV, separate bathroom and a closet and a dresser with a mirror. The bathroom was a dark blue colour. I grab my bag and walked o er to the bathroom. I quickly got changed into light purple shots and a big BOTDF shirt. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a small bun. I'm thinking of dyeing it again. Maybe black with red strips in it. I didn't realise I was in the bathroom for a while when Zak came in. I turned around and looked him in the eyes. I smiled and gently kissed him. When we broke I just hugged him.  
"Come on let's get some sleep" he said a dragged me to the bed. I then noticed he was topples and just wearing baggy dark blue trousers. He hair was messy and cute. He turned around and I just smiled and continued walking. I hopped into bed and I snuggled close to him. He put his arm round me and I drifted to sleep. Only to be awoken hours later by a scream. I jumped up and ran towards the sound. It lead to Blazes and Alex's room. Robin came running out of his room and ran past me into blazes. I entered her room seconds after him. I saw him and Alex trying to wake up blaze but she was scream some language. What is going on?

Dicks p.o.v.  
I fell asleep seconds after hitting the pillow and putting my arm round Zatanna. I was awoken by a scream. A scream I knew well. Blaze. I got our grabbed my glasses and I ran out of my room and into hers. Alex was trying to wake her up but failing. She started crying and screaming Romanian words. And then it hit me. It was a nightmare about our parents.  
" Nu mama! tata! va rugam sa nu cad, nu! va rugam sa reveniti nu cad. Mamă! tata! DICK NU!"(No mom! dad! please don't fall no! please come back don't fall. MOM! dad! DICK NO!) she kept thrashing and screaming over and over again and then she opened her eyes.  
I hugged her whole she wept in my arms, now I know it was her and I spoke to her, to comfort her.  
"Fiecare lucru este Blaze bine, e ok. Sunt aici. Mi-e dor Mama, tata to.I te iubesc. Nu-ți face griji eu sunt aici, si am obiceiul merg. promisiune"(Blaze Everything is fine, it's ok. I'm here. I miss Mom, dad to.I love you. Do not worry I'm here, and I wont go. promise) I whispers in her ears. Alex was next to me looking confused. I lipped 'tell you later' and continued rocking blaze. I saw Ser,Danny,Zak,conner,Megan and zee all locking at me so I lipped the same thing. About 10 minutes later blaze stopped crying but I still held her.  
"Vă rugăm să dickie nu merg" (please don't go dickie) I heard her whisper. I held her face up to mine so I could see her eyes. I took of my shades and said "Eu sunt aici, și nu va merge. promisiune" (I'm here and I won't go. Promise) I just held her again and after a while I heard her breath slow down and that she was asleep. I gently laid her down and tucked her in. I guess I have to tell her friends and mine that were twins. I got off the bed and slowly walked out the room.  
"Let's go somewhere we can talk and Megan can you please wake up kalder,rocket,wally and Artimes. Thanks." I said. then i tured to Zak and asked him to get karea and meet us in the lounge. and then we walked to the lounge. 10 minutes later with every one hear except Megan and Ser who were making hot chocolates in the kitchen, I waited and then they came with trays. We all thanked then and they turned to me. I sighed and looked up.  
"7 years ago, when my parents died it wasn't just me who lost them. I have a twin sister and we got separated. I found her and was chasing her throw the woods trying to calm her down. But this creature was chasing both of us. She had tears in her eyes and she tripped over something. Then someone hit both her and me in the head and we both passed out. I awoke in a dark room and we were both tied to a chair and the creature was there. Then a man walked in with some kind of serum in needles one green and one blue. He injected the green in her and the blue one in me. To be honest it was the second worse pain I have ever felt. Anyway when it stopped this blue portel appeared and she got sucked in. Thats when bats found me and took me in. I thought she died but I still looked for her for years. I sometime get visions of the future but there not always right and I can sense if one of my closes friends are in terrible danger. Anyway I never knew she was alive until last night...Blaze is my sister" I whispered the last part. The pain of taking about my parents all most got to me and zee hugged me from the side. I put my arm round me and hugged her as well. It was a sweet moment until I yawned. I guess I'm still tired. Usually I'm not maybe it all the drama. I'm so glad that school out. Who knew that I was actually thanking kicker for bombing my school. I looked at my watch and saw it was 8:30 wow I only hade 2 hours sleep.  
"Go my friend. You need some sleep" Kalder said and I didn't reject the idea. I got up kissed zee on the cheek and heading for my room. I quickly checked on Blaze and saw she was still asleep. I entered my room and jumped on my bed. A few seconds later I fell asleep. Just before I closed my eyes a thought popped in my head.  
What am I going to tell Bruce?

Blazes p.o.v.

After this mornings nightmare I actually had a dreamless sleep. I woke up several hours later. I looked at my watch. 2:42 p.m. Yikes I slept longer than I thought. I got up and stretched, well tried to with a cast on. I put one of my hug boots on and hopped to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and grabbed my crutches. I 'walked' to the infirmary and took of my cast. I then bandaged it up and put my other boot on. I grabbed my crutches and "walked" out of the infirmary and headed to the kitchen. I could smell my favourite breakfast. Pancakes. I follow the smell and I saw Dick cooking. Zee was there as well getting some juice and syrups out. Then she began chopping some fruits. I hopped out and sat down on the bar.  
"Morning guys" I said and smiled.

"Morning sis. How'd ya sleep" said dick. In front of everyone. But no one seemed surprised. Maybe he told them already.

" umm. Ok you?" I replied remembering the nightmare.

"Good" he said. I smiled at his reply and then I felt a pair of hands wrap around me. Suddenly my vision was cut off.  
"Guess who?" A warm voice said behind me. Alex  
"Andy biersack?" I said with a smile. I could hear his chuckle.  
"Nope. Guess again." He said. I giggled a bit. I missed this.  
"Oh I know it's doctor who" I said laughing again. This time I turned around and took Alex's hand away.  
"Oh It's Alex" I said. I smiled and gently kissed him. I wrapped my arms round his neck.  
" get a room" said Karea who just walked in. I smiled and pulled away. I noticed her her was back to normal. what the hell? I hopped over to her and hugged her. We both laughed. Then my tummy made this horrible sound saying I was hungry. We all laughed and dick said that lunch was ready. Well more shouted to the others. Wally, Conner and Megan was at school so it we sat on the sofa and enjoyed the pancakes. We thought we would watch a film until the other came back them we would go to the mall and get some clothes. We decided on watching monster inc 2. Just as the movie ended we heard the computer announce that conner and Megan were back. Now we had to wait for wally.  
"Hi guys what ya doing" asked Megan as she walked in. She just changed back into green.  
"Just finished watching a film Megan than after kid idiot come we can all go shopping" said Artimes. Megan had a confused look on her face though as if in thought.  
"But didn't we have training with canary today" she said and looks of realisation hit the teams face. Whoops.  
" I guess we forgot. But training doesn't go on for that long so we can still go after." Dick said. I have always wanted to see how they train. Then a thought struck me.  
"Guys what about your parents?" I said looking at my friends.

so what do you guys think? Sorry I took so long school started up and Im moving to England in a week. Literally, well actually 6 days so I will try and put a new chapter up before then. And I will work on one on the plane.

Please please please review and give me comments. Anything good or bad. But nothing to bad please. And if u have any ideas witch u would like to see. I'm thinking of putting truth or dare in the next few chapters. So any ideas are welcome just PM me. Thanks xxx


End file.
